


Звёздное небо

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто не мог оторваться от разглядывания далёкого небосвода. Он притягивал, завораживал, пленял своей красотой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звёздное небо

      Наруто не любил, когда его игнорировали, в связи с чем он всеми возможными способами пытался притянуть к себе внимание. Но, сколько мальчик себя помнил, никому не было дело до маленького озорника. Пошалил, да и забыли. Именно из-за этого Узумаки стал всё чаще и чаще совершать проступки, лишь бы не забывали о нём. Он говорил себе, что ему наплевать на «такие» взгляды окружающих, точнее, убеждал себя в этом. Тем не менее в глубине души весёлый на вид мальчуган прекрасно понимал, насколько задевало такое отношение людей к нему. Наруто никогда не делал ничего такого, за что жители деревни имели право бы так ненавидеть его, поэтому искренне негодовал. 

      Одной из излюбленных шалостей Наруто стало разукрашивание каменных лиц хокаге. После этого за ним всегда гонялись по всей деревне, а затем приводили к Третьему, чтобы тот в очередной раз прочитал ему лекцию и заставил отмыть скалу до блеска. Потом всё повторялось по новой, и Узумаки не жалел своих сил, лишь бы заметили, не отвернулись, не забыли. 

      Основную работу мальчишка совершал ночью, когда поблизости не было свидетелей. Вернее, АНБУ почти всегда были рядом, но паренек, разумеется, этого не знал, да и совет старейшин приказывал им не выдавать своё присутствие. 

      Начинал Наруто всегда с Первого хокаге — Хаширамы Сенджу. Благодаря прогулам занятий по истории, мальчик знал лишь его имя и то, что они с братом были основателями деревни. Далее шёл, как можно догадаться, Второй. Лицо Третьего он разрисовывал усерднее всех, чтобы досадить старику. На нём всегда было больше краски, каракулей и узоров. А вот лицу Четвертого, наоборот, доставалось меньше всех. Пожалуй, героически погибший хокаге, который защитил деревню от нападения лиса, был самым многоуважаемым для мальчика. Однако его каменную голову всё равно постигала та же участь, что и остальных. 

      Иногда мальчик после проделанной работы долго стоял под скалой и, весь измазанный краской, любовался плодами своих трудов. Его взгляд невольно поднимался выше, натыкаясь на бесконечно тёмно-синее небо, усеянное яркими звёздами. Наруто не мог оторваться от разглядывания далёкого небосвода. Он притягивал, завораживал, пленял своей красотой. Узумаки никак не мог понять, чего же такого особенного в этом небе? Подумаешь, небо так небо. Ничего такого нет. Однажды его чуть не поймали на месте из-за того, что тот не мог оторвать свой взгляд.

      Порой Наруто взбирался на крышу своего дома, чтобы снова поднять глаза вверх, и там же засыпал. Ему казалось, что кто-то оттуда тоже наблюдает за ним, и чувство, которое он испытывал при этом, успокаивало, а на душе становилось тепло. Чей-то нежный голос еле слышно шептал, что всё будет хорошо, и мальчик верил ему, невзирая на мысли о разыгравшемся воображении. Как-то раз он представил, что это умершие родители наблюдают за ним с небес. И хотя сам факт смерти родителей удручал и расстраивал, Узумаки подумал, что они всегда были рядом с ним в самые трудные моменты жизни, придавая ему сил. 

      Позже мальчишка позабыл о тех чувствах, что вызывало у него усеянное звёздами небо. Он перестал взбираться на крышу, а ночью поднимать взгляд своих голубых глаз вверх... до поры до времени. Ведь тот нежный голос, что юноша слышал в детстве, вновь был услышан, но уже в его подсознании.

 


End file.
